Day by Day
by Dolphin02
Summary: AU What do you do when your best friend, your crush, your everything...What do you do when he is moving?  What do you do when you know you only have months before you will be torn away from her? Two kids are going to learn, sometimes, goodbye doesn't have to be with words. Sometimes, there's simply no need. And sometimes, you learn to take it day by day. Ikari Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything you recognize. ;)**

 **AN: So, first time actually doing a drabble. I'm usually the type for context and long stories.**

 **I was listening to 'Not Easy', but Alex Da Kid, X Ambassadors, Elle King, and Wiz Khalifa writing this.**

 **Warning: This does end on a sad tone, so...be prepared?**

* * *

"Hey, does anyone want my banana?"

I stared at the energetic little girl with distaste. She was too loud, too sparkly, and too annoying. Which five year old shouted constantly? And it was the first day of school!

My mouth stayed in a thin line as I slouched in my seat.

Everyone ignored her, just like I did.

"No one wants your food Dawn!" Ursula taunted, flicking her long hair behind her shoulder. Her shoulders hunched and she looked extremely sad. Dawn glared at Ursula and the rest of her giggling friends. A few seconds later, she jutted out her lower lip, her eyes determined.

She stomped back to her seat, but I could see her small frame trembling and shuddering. Was she...crying?

"I'll take it."

It was a low, quiet sound. And it came out of my mouth.

I didn't even know why. She was annoying. Perhaps it was because I didn't like Ursula, or her girly, annoying, touchy friends. But whatever the reason was, I had offered. And I cursed myself for it.

She turned slowly around, her blue hair shining under the lights. "Really?"

Her eyes were lined with unshed tears, but they still had that determined set.

I nodded slowly. She skipped over, dropping the banana neatly in front of me. She folded her hands primly and beamed up at me.

"Thanks," I acknowledged, turning away to look at my own snack. I heard her pattering footsteps as she left.

"No problem!"

I was peeling the banana and taking the first bite when I noticed her moving back towards me. This time, the rest of her stuff was in tow.

"What're you doing?" My eyes narrowed harshly.

"Moving over here with you!" She answered brightly. I stared at her, unsure.

I was in for a world of trouble.

* * *

 **AN: I'll post all of the drabbles...like now.**

 **-Ange**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why...?"

Dawn practically tumbled into her seat, crystalline eyes glowing with joy. Her cheeks were flushed, and I immediately shut myself down. I couldn't afford to think about my best friend like that.

She shrugged, nudging the banana a little closer. "I don't like them. Remember?"

That had been almost a decade ago. But I remembered.

The next day, she brought another banana with her lunch. And offered it to me.

I took it silently.

And the next day, it happened again. And again. And again.

Some part denied that she was doing this to help me remember. Some part of me denied that she cared. But I knew she did.

The week after that, she didn't have a banana for me.

But she was smiling that little smile she always got when she was up to no good. I furrowed my brows, eyeing her apprehensively. What was she planning now?

"I don't have a banana today. We ran out. Mom's getting some more today. But I have chocolate covered pretzels! Do you want any?" Dawn held up the plastic baggie, her lips in a familiar pout. We were in eighth grade now. She didn't think that I was seriously upset over not getting a banana?

I shrugged, looking away from her radiant eyes. "Sure Dawn."

She smiled again, the type that lit up the entire room.

"Hey Dawn!" Lucas poked his head through the canteen doorway, eyes sparkling. The Berlitz eyes.

"Hi Cuz!" Dawn greeted back, before turning back to me. Some part of me felt extremely smug that she picked me in favor of her cousin.

"So I'll bring you banana tomorrow, okay?"

I gave her a blank look.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said cheerfully. I groaned to myself, but said nothing. If it made her happy...

We only had moths left anyways.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the second part.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"I'm moving."

"I heard you the first time."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I didn't believe you."

"Well I am."

"Why?"

She sounded so small.

Her eyes were round and large, her hands whispering along her shirt.

"Because Reggie got a better job in Hoenn."

She glared at me, her fiery, little temper getting the better of her. She pouted. "It's not fair."

"I know."

"You don't seem to care very much."

I stared at her incredulously. "I don't care very much?"

"I dunno, you just seemed that way," she mumbled, sighing. I could feel my stomach plummeting as she kept her eyes away from me.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to go..." I said shyly, shifting back into the darkness. She stepped forwards, pushing me further and further into the blankness behind me. She didn't seem afraid, only concerned and sad. She seemed like she cared.

Of course she cared...she was my best friend after all. And I was hers.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I didn't think...I didn't think anyone would leave. Not after...Not after my dad left."

I froze, eyeing her slowly. Dawn never mentioned her father. He was the one thing that broke her. The one things she couldn't stand kids making fun of her for.

"I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," I said. "You won't, at least not until the end of the year."

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "But you're still leaving. It's not your fault, I'm just sad."

"I'm sad too. I don't want to leave you."

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Dawn asked.

I shook my head silently.

"Then let's take it day by day. It can't be that bad."

It sounded fake to my ears, and she even winced at what she said. But Dawn lifted her head, meeting my eyes with determination.

"I'm going to make this year the best year of your life."

I cracked a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't understand.

"Why?! Why do you keep giving these to me?"

Her face fell, and her hand hovered in front of me. The banana looked a little bruised this time. Its curve was just perfectly familiar.

I didn't mean it to sound snappy, or cold. Or distasteful. Or angry.

My expression softened at her upset look as I took the banana.

"Why?" I repeated, this time softer and less harsh.

She gave me a nervous look accompanied with a broken, little laugh. "I think you know that, don't you?"

Yes, I knew why she gave me the 'going away presents'(as Barry had dubbed them). They were because she cared.

I was moving from Sinnoh at the end of the year. Dawn would start high school with Lucas, Barry, and the rest. But I was moving. I was moving all the way across the world to Hoenn. Dawn had been the first person I told. And she knew just how much I didn't want to go. But it wasn't really a choice.

Nah.

But she gave me the bananas because she knew I was leaving. She gave them to me because she was my best friend, and she cared.

I didn't know when I had taken to this cheerful girl. This girl who was the complete opposite from me. And I didn't know when she fell for me.

I swallowed thickly, looking away. I took the banana silently. Her own eyes were full of sadness, of pain and fear. At least, when I finally made eye contact. Silently, she told me that she knew. That she knew how I felt about her. And I could tell how she felt about me. There was no need for words.

We didn't say anything else as I ate my banana, observing the loud lunch room together. There wasn't anything to say.

We both knew nothing could happen, not with me leaving. Not with me leaving her. Not with me leaving.

* * *

 **AN: And the fourth part. I think there are five or six total. Not sure.**

 **-Ange**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want you to go."

I gave her a sad smile. "I don't want to go either, Troublesome."

"Why?"

She braced her forearms on the table, her little head bobbing as she tried to hide her tears. "Why did fucking Arceus did they have to take **_you_**?"

I was silent. I stared at her, taking in the soft, blue hair. The pale, creamy skin. I took in her petite form, took in the graceful way she sat. Her cheeks were bright red as she cried. Clear, crystal tears glistened as they rolled down her round cheeks. Her small hand were balled into fists as she clutched her jumper. Her feet were tucked underneath the chair as she stared at the table.

I took it in like it was my last day alive.

She was right. It was unfair. It was unfair, because I never asked for this. I never asked to break her heart. I never asked to have my heart broken.

Dawn never swore. She never swore. But here she was swearing, and crying, and breaking.

And I was helpless to do anything.

Tears pricked my own eyes.

I wiped them away angrily. I didn't deserve to cry. It may have not been my fault, but I was the one leaving.

One of my mottos has always been to hurt before getting hurt. And now that I actually felt it first hand? It felt like shit.

"I don't know."

She gave a little heave, or gasp. I wasn't sure, because all of a sudden, she was crying harder. Harder and harder, her tears dripping down the elegant slope of her nose. Dripping onto the table in little puddles.

"What can we do?"

I shrugged, biting my lip.

"I don't know. Live it...day by day," I reminded her of her own words.

"Day by day," Dawn said harshly, tucking her chin in. "Bullshit. What I said was utter bullshit."

I sighed. "I know."

* * *

 **AN: So...we're moving onto the angst. Yay.**

 **-Ange**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in front of the house, shoulders hunched against the bright sun. She was standing there, so alone. So small, and so alone.

"Do you have to go?"

Her hair whipped her in the face, the wind howling around us as the sun continued beating down on us. My long-sleeved black shirt was suddenly too hot, too suffocating. I stared at her, everything suddenly heavy. I didn't want to leave dammit. I didn't.

She was already crying, her eyes rimmed red and filled with silver tears. The sight made me cringe. In a roundabout way...it was my fault. All mine.

I didn't want to go.

"Come on!"

Reggie was yelling over the car, his eyes darting between us.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." My voice was rough and scratchy. "I don't want to go either."

"But we both know you don't have a choice." Dawn wasn't sobbing, just crying. Pearly, fat tears, were sliding down her face. Her hands were buried in her jacket. My jacket. I didn't want to leave her.

I didn't want to leave any of my friends. At least, the few ones that I had. I hadn't been that concerned when Reggie first hinted at it a year and a half ago. But now it was a big deal. A very big deal. Moving was going to change my life. And I was leaving her.

I knew that I didn't have a choice, but it didn't make the move any easier. Not after everything that happened this year.

"Come on." Reggie was closer now, holding one last box under his arm.

"We'll still be able to keep in touch. This goodbye doesn't matter that much," Dawn whispered softly. The wind carried her pained voice to him.

We stared at each other, unmoving.

I knew we could still keep in touch. But it wouldn't be the same. It would be the same. And she knew it too.

It wouldn't be seeing each other every day. It wouldn't be standing up for each other when the other needed it. It wouldn't be inside jokes, it wouldn't be the rare laughs I gave, or the frequent ones Dawn gave.

It wouldn't be any of it.

Because moving would change all of it.

They both knew it. Reggie knew it.

So this was goodbye. This did matter.

"I'm sorry."

She supressed a sob, giving me a half-smile. "What do you have to be sorry for, you big idiot?"

I shrugged, sniffling a little as I shifted my hands in my pockets. "For leaving you just when..."

I trailed off, staring off into the distance. I wasn't able to meet her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm just going to miss you. A lot. You going to miss me?"

"Yeah." My voice was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Good." Her voice sounded watery and sad, but stronger now. "Good. Then I'll be okay. I'll be worrying about you though."

I cracked a smile, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. "Only you."

She gave me another half-smile. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess," I agreed, stepping forwards.

Suddenly, she shot towards me, her arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I...I'm going to miss you like hell, Paul Shinji."

My arms found their way around her as she held me tightly. Full sobs broke out of her, her entire body shaking.

We didn't need to mention our feelings about each other. I knew. And she knew. And somehow, we just didn't need to talk about it. I felt the connection. She did too. There was no words needed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dawn Berlitz."

She released me, stumbling back a few steps. I backed away, following my brother to the car. I didn't break eye contact once as we pulled out of the driveway. Neither did she.

I was still staring in her direction when she was blocked from sight.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough. But...we had lived that last year out, as much as we could. As much as two lovesick, best friend, eighth graders could.

I was going to start high school with out Dawn, at a brand new place.

The full shock of how much I was going to miss her, hit me. But I swallowed, and faced the front.

Sometimes, there were no need for words.

* * *

 **AN: This was inspired by something I actually saw at school today...so...heh heh? And by that, I mean that it's a completely, all real situation. Which is on the sad side. It was just a quick drabble.**

 **And just a side note, I only used Paul's name once in the entire fic! XD**

 **Please review!**

 **-Ange**


End file.
